This invention relates to infrared weapons games. Infrared weapons games typically involve multiple players using electronic infrared guns to shoot each other with the infrared beams in a mock battle or other mock scenario that can be played indoors and/or outdoors. Each player has an emitter to emit an infrared beam and a detector to detect an infrared beam. The emitter and the detector can be, for example, combined in one infrared toy gun.